hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies
Zombies are creatures that become existent in the world, being former humans. While different kinds of zombies have emerged, they are all similar in that they lack the intelligence normal humans had. They are also normally aggressive towards humans, attacking them. Beginning After the events of Modern Ragnarok, magic of all kinds began spreading around the world. It is said that the voodoo zombies, those that are reanimated corpses of dead persons, were the first kind of zombies known to exist. With many casualties around, as well as some newly buried bodies within cemeteries, voodoo zombies became the most prominent kind since then. Voodoo zombies were eventually followed by their polar counterparts, ice voodoo zombies, which appear to be stronger and stiffer. Few years after, a certain attempt to find a cure against cancer has lead to a catastrophe. What appears to be a success was actually a failure, and so the infection zombies became a thing. This ravaged what was once Sitritch. While it is debated whether they are actually classified as zombies or not, mummies of the hot deserts, including Kosla Civa, become animate and have become one of the dangers that humans have become aware of. During a mass murder conducted in Fungitopia by an unknown group, the bodies of the victims were just put down and left to be decomposed. However, as the mushrooms are still consuming the corpses, the magic of reanimation has led to the dead bodies to stand up and become undead. Thus begins the creation of mushroom zombies. The last known kind of zombie to date were Plague-X terrors. Being creations of the deranged Romunus Sarcon, they are derived from infection zombies, with his plans to use his minions to kill those behind the failed attempt of curing cancer. Behavior Zombies of all kind are hostile towards humans, and they will try to find any opportunity to get their hands, mouths, or whatever they have just to land a lethal hit. What actually differs every kind of zombies is what they do to their victims. Voodoo zombies, after killing their victims, use their corpses and eat their flesh and vital organs, such as brain, heart, intestines, etc. This helps them to regenerate and become more resistant against counter fires they may experience when they find another victim to chase. Ice voodoo zombies have the same behavior with voodoo zombies. However, due to the cold temperature they are usually found at, they do not eat as much of the corpses, as they mostly remain frozen and hard to chew the flesh. Regardless, they still receive the same regeneration and resistance. Infection zombies, on the other hand, focuses more on infecting other humans into their horde rather than eating flesh. Infection zombies can transmit the disease they suffer within through different methods, with most particular one biting their victim. Transmission through inhalation can also happen, such as when having sniffed some particles from a spit of an infection zombie spitters. Open wounds can also transmit the disease, as done by infection zombie stalkers and some walkers and runners too. It is unknown whether infection zombie devastators can directly transmit the disease, as they do not bite victims and instead of clawing, they punch them instead due to oversized arm muscle. For the mummies, only the binder mummy and the sarcophagus mummy were known to have the real ability to convert their victims into new mummies. Other mummies are only known to either bring the bodies of their victims to those two, or outright chew upon the flesh, which is a very rare instance. Binder mummies turns humans into mummies by binding them to extremely long cloths, until most of the victim's body is covered, and then the mummy bits the victim and waits for a minute, as the soon to be mummy loses consciousness until it has completely turned into. Sarcophagus mummies attempt to drag their victims inside their sarcophagus. Once they succeed, they close and lock the coffin and waits until the victim becomes a mummy. Mushroom zombies are unique in that despite they chew most of their victims' flesh, the scavenge corpses will be repaired by spores, fungi, mycelia, and other mushroom stuff, and brings new life to the body as a mushroom zombie. Plague-X terrors were designed by Romunus to just outright kill their victims and left them to rot. With no knows to create new terrors by themselves, the mad scientist himself is the one responsible for replenishing the horde. There is also a quirk that certain humans will not be attacked by Plague-X terrors, such as Romunus himself.